


Bare your Heart

by Grubby_Puppy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubby_Puppy/pseuds/Grubby_Puppy
Summary: Carmilla fell for this prissy little over achiever years ago, she has deiced to make a special night to show Laura how much she loves her.One shot.





	Bare your Heart

The air was frozen as Laura’s breath was, she stopped in front of the white door her shivering hands searched for the keys, until she had froze for a reason beyond the dropping temperatures. A slip of perfect paper crinkled in the chilled wind, her face scrunched in question, she squinted to read the message.

_Watch your step. ;)_

Laura’s lips lifted at the signature writing, a comfortable curiosity settled in her bones. The hinges of the door creaked when Laura opened it. Laura didn’t take five steps before her feet were covered in red petals; Laura’s wide amber eyes, lit up at the sight of candles and roses flawlessly set to guide her path. Laura’s kicked her shoes off, not bothering with her coat, gloves nor scarf. She was thankful she had did as the note told her as she stumbled upon a picture of two girls around the age twenty five. Laura held the photo paper between her clothed fingers, an enamored expression spread over her features. She kept walking slowly, stopped time to time by a few other capture moments. A stack of about ten photos were cradled in her gentle grasp as a door stood in her path.  
Laura’s heart was in her throat, her teeth throwing the navy gloves to the carpet to open the door properly. The door had a dull pop as she pushed through the frame. The pure white sheets had petal just as the floor did, a note lay on the edge with two candles and fully intact roses on either side of it. Laura set the memories against the mattress, her are hands reached for the note. 

_Darling,  
It’s been centuries of the dark. Of death...such a cliché. Yet, all the pain, the cold, it was all worth it. A small price to pay for what I’ve had the pleasure to relish in the past five years with this prissy overachiever who refuse to bow down to defeat. My voice will crack and wither when I speak to you, and of you, there is only so much words can express. Believe me love, they are nothing to how my heart has always skipped when I’m gifted with your presents, with your words. Your hope. Even before I could breath you’d take my breath away. The ghosts who used to haunt me were banished once I saw you. I saw all the spirits on your eyes, all the good intentions. You are more than I’ll ever know how to write or say, because yes I’ve fallen for only the stars. The stars are nothing in comparison. You are brilliant, you are the light in the sky, that keep me alive. _

_Love you always,  
Carmilla _

Laura’s hands was shook as it masked her quivering lip. Her lungs constricted as she felt a pair of steady arms wrapped around her waist. Laura turned around, her emotions breaking through her tears as she collapsed into their embrace. The joyful tears subsided as Laura pulled to put their face into focus. Her deep leather eyes, wavy raven hair falling barely passed those broad shoulder, her smooth pale skin. Perfection in a human begin. Carmilla allowed Laura to gawk, Laura’s fingers danced across Carmilla’s warm skin, tracing patterns up her arm, to her neck, goosebumps erupted over Carmilla’s body. Laura’s fingers ran through Carmilla’s soft hair, pulling Carmila closer so their lips crashed a fire igniting, shooting down their spines. Carmilla’s slender hands rose to Laura’s cheeks only pull away when she was met with damp skin.  
Laura caught her breath her eyes closed as she pressed her forehead against Carmilla’s. For a moment everything was still until Carmilla slid the pads of her thumb along Laura’s cheeks, smearing the tears.  
“No more tears, my love.”  
Camrilla’s whisperes bled down Laura’s neck, earning a small chuckle. Laura inhaled a few times to control her breath a bit more before responding gently.  
“They’re tears of joy, silly.”  
Carmilla smiled, leaning behind Laura to blow out the decaying wax. The moon filled the room, creating a mysterious yet comforting aura. Carmilla started to move the baubles off of the duvet. Once the sheets were clear, only a few petal left behind Carmilla turned her attention back to her girlfriend.  
"Laura..."  
She began as she took her hands into her own.  
"I love you more than anything, and I hope my message was successfully sent."  
Laura nodded sniffling as the tears threatened to fall again.  
"I love you."  
Laura’s voice wavered.  
"I love you so much, Carm."  
Laura smashed her lips against Carmilla, an electric spark shot down her spine. Carmilla stumbled back a bit, the back of her knees hitting the bed. Laura’s infectious smile is what broke the kiss, her hands were against Carmilla’s shoulder pushing her down on her back. There was no doubt tonight was going to be a night to remeber.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
